Snowball's chance in hell
by Mitsuno Miya
Summary: Kaiba and Bakura get into a fight and Kaiba goes for a walk to take his mind off of it, inadvertantly running into Jounouichi. Never one to pass up bothering his favorite dog, Kaiba plays a while. Sexual implication, shounenai.


Kaiba huffed and closed the door. He and Bakura had gotten into another fight and he needed to blow off some steam.  
  
"That fucking prick...who does he think he is talking to me like that?", he fumed. Seeing that the halls of the blimp were empty, he sighed and leaned against a wall, looking out at the moonlit city below and lighting a cigarette.  
  
As he inhaled, he noticed Jounouichi come out of his room nearby. The blonde looked shocked to see him, and even more shocked to see him smoking.  
  
"Kaiba?! I didn't know you smoked!", he exclaimed.  
  
Kaiba snickered and took the cigarette from his lips with two fingers, looking at Jou through his bangs. "No offense, makeinu, but what you don't know could fill a warehouse."  
  
Jou growled and shook his fist. "HOW AM I NOT SUPPOSED TO TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT?!", he yelled.  
  
"Are you going to shut up now so that people can sleep, or am I going to have to find a muzzle?", Kaiba asked calmly. Jou growled but quieted down. "Good boy.", Kaiba commended, looking back out the window.   
  
Jou seethed silently and growled, sitting on the floor with a little huff. "So why are you out here anyway? Shouldn't you be getting rest for your busy day tomorrow?".  
  
"Yeah, probably," Seto exhaled more smoke, "But I needed some...ah, 'me' time.", he laughed a little at the corniness of the words.   
  
"Oh, want me to go then?", Jou asked, starting to get up. Kaiba shrugged, "It doesn't matter. Either way is fine with me.". Jou looked up with a confused expression. Kaiba had never accepted his company before...if you call this 'accepting'. Sitting back down hesitantly, he decided to stay. He didn't really have any place to be...besides, the view was beautiful. He blushed very faintly at the fact that that thought could either mean the city below, or Kaiba...as he was very beautiful by moonlight and the way he nursed the cigarette in his mouth gave the blonde chills.  
  
"And you..?", Kaiba asked. Jou looked up a little confused, having forgotten his question. "What are you doing up?", Kaiba reiterated. "Oh...I couldn't really sleep.", Jou admitted idley. "What's wrong? Forget to bring your night light?", Kaiba asked in a casually sarcastic tone, taking another drag. Jou laughed softly and bitterly. "No, more like nightmares keeping me up...".  
  
Kaiba stopped his drag early and looked down. "Mmm?", he asked, taking the cigarette out of his mouth. "What's wrong?", he asked, exhaling. His voice kept it's indifference, but it was also lightly laced with concern.   
  
Jou blushed a little. "Ahh...it's nothing. Just duel stuff...", he lied. Kaiba knew it was a lie too and leaned his head against the wall, looking up. "I find that hard to believe, Katsuya. I wasn't born yesterday, so if you're going to insist on cracking the door to your problems, you might as well open it all the way and spare me the drawn-out angst. Don't waste my time.", he said flatly.   
  
Jou nodded, sitting at Kaiba's feet like an obediant little puppy. "Sorry...it's just nightmares about what would have happened if I didn't get the money Yugi won at Duelist Kingdom, and Shizuka didn't get the operation she needed...", he said quetly, "She wouldn't be able to see anything now...and if it weren't for Yugi...", he trailed off.  
  
"You wouldn't have had a snowball's chance in hell? You're right. You wouldn't have made it half as far if you didn't have your little cheerleading squad, so you better be grateful that they found you and Yugi took pity on you. Or else you'd still be some pathetic street punk.", Kaiba stated in his ever-condescending tone, taking in another breath from the cigarette.  
  
"Alright, you know what? That's IT!", Jou exclaimed, standing up, face to face with Kaiba. "I'm SICK of you! You and your insults. You think you're better than me?! Think again! Just because you have a rediculous amount of money and a big name doesn't mean ANYTHING when you have to fight off people on the streets to survive! If it wasn't for Yugi teaching me tolerance, you'd be coughing up blood right now!!", he seethed.  
  
Kaiba listened, his expression blank and indifferent, turning his head to exhale smoke, turning it back again to listen to the boy ramble on and on. Once he finished, Kaiba fluidly slipped a hand to cradle the back of Jou's head, pulling him in for a nice, deep kiss before he could protest.  
  
Jou stared wide-eyed for a minute, trying to struggle, but finding it useless. Just Kaiba's hand on the back of his head kept him there. The young CEO was actually pretty strong, Jou mused. After a moment, he relaxed and let himself be kissed, nodding into the other's lips slowly and breathlessly, blushing furiously.   
  
Kaiba pulled away abruptly, leaving Jou still hungry for another kiss. "You're actually insanely hot when you grow a backbone, Katsuya.", he smirked, licking his lips and flicking the cigarette to the marble floor, stepping on it to put it out. Jou shivered at Kaiba licking his own lips and watched his tongue intently. He wanted another kiss, but he wasn't sure whether or not to go for it or not, insanely intimidated by the brunette.   
  
Kaiba looked at his watch and then out the window. "It's getting late...Bakura's had more than enough time to stop being a prick.", he stated simply, turning to walk away. Jou nodded. "Have a good night, Kaiba.", he managed to say. Kaiba smirked a little. "You too, Katsuya."  
  
As he got a few steps in the direction of his room, he smirked and turned around, figuring he'd give the boy something to think about tonight. Walking back up to Jou, he pulled him into a harder kiss, his tongue pressing past the boy's lips to flick against his own a few times before pulling away and turning Jou's head sharply. "Did you ever think that perhaps I wouldn't mind coughing up a little blood?", he nearly growled in a deep, lustful voice right beside the blonde's ear.  
  
Jou was taken by surprise and completely off guard as he was kissed, clutching the back of Kaiba's shirt tightly. As the kiss finished, the young blonde was shaking with desire, and when Kaiba growled the words, Jou involuntarily moaned very loudly at the implication. "Fuck..", he hissed.  
  
Kaiba pulled away and laughed quietly. "Maybe if you're a good boy.", he grinned and walked away.  
  
Jou stood there, dumbfounded and entirely too turned on. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He just stared wide-eyed at Kaiba as he walked away and moved his mouth in a futile attempt to form coherant words. After Kaiba was gone, Jou shuddered and hurried back to his room for a little "quality" time.  
  
Kaiba walked back to his room, a hand in his pocket, quite pleased with himself. Brushing a thumb over his smirking lips fluidly, he laughed to himself. "I'll be in that boy's dreams tonight.", he snickered, unlocking the door to his and Bakura's room, finding him asleep.   
  
His smirk turned into a soft smile as he closed the door and crawled in bed, holding Bakura close and kissing his temple. "But there can only be one occupant in mine..", he whispered softly, implying that Bakura was the only one he saw, even in his dreams. Holding him close, he stole a quick kiss from the only lips that made his heart race and fell asleep. "I love you, Bakura.", he whispered before he drifted into unconciousness.

------

Author's notes: Haha, I was so bored when I wrote this, but I'm actually really proud of it. Mmmm, Kaiba.

I love that guy a little too much XDD


End file.
